Swing Batta
by Silent Soviet
Summary: Izuku uses a baseball bat. I have not seen a single episode of MHA, this is based on what I know, which seemed fairly accurate. Slight OOC Izuku


**I do not own anything in this creative work. My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and anyone else who he gives credit to in creating this. Him Yes, Me No.**

It was a warm, sunny day at UA, and it seemed like nothing could ruin this day.

Except the League of Villains decided to unleash a few of those ugly-ass multi quirk creatures onto the school grounds (What are they called? Y'know what, it doesn't matter, we all know the song and dance, All Might appears and with the help of Aizawa and the rest of the staff, the monsters get their shit pushed in.)

At least, all but one that had managed to corner the class of 1-A in the gym. Why them, I don't know. Maybe Hand Boi had something to do with it. Either way, it doesn't matter. What matters is how they were going to fight it and win.

So far, Bakugo has hit it with a few explosions, really only succeeding in pissing it off. Yuga tried blinding it, and to be honest, who wouldn't? Its eyes are the size of dinner plates. Again, it was only mad. Jiro tried her hand at disabling it, and it almost worked, had her heartbeat amplification not been countered by its scream.

Really, it was a tough monster. With all of class 1-A throwing everything they had at it, they had managed to weaken it and immobilize it to a certain point. However, as if they had disrespected a deity by defiling a monument, it managed to hold them all at bay with a variety of ranged attacks, from extendable limbs to spitting pure sulfuric acid.

It was at this point the staff should have shown up, but as these creatures were released by the League, they were there to ensure the creatures destroyed only the heroes and the academy, and not any government building. They may be evil, but they're not stupid.

In short, along with the monsters, the staff had to fight the League, making what would've been a turkey stomp into more of an even fight, especially now that All Might couldn't fight for too long.

Enough about them, let's get back into the struggle between Class 1-A, and their vile dance partner.

Izuku POV

"Damn, how are we supposed to take this guy down? We could always hit him hard enough to surely break a few bones and hopefully disable it from fighting anymore. Of course, none of us here save for me have the strength to do it, but if I were to give it my all, I would surely die. This thing has to have a weakness, especially with that big brain of his…." I rambled. I knew I was doing it, but it helps me think.

"DEKU, STOP WITH THE MUMBLING AND GET YOUR STUPID ASS INTO THIS FIGHT!" Bellowed Kacchan.

"Give me a second! I'm working on an idea!" I yelled, hoping he would continue to fight instead of turning on me.

"YOU'RE LUCKY THIS FUCKER IS ABIGGER THREAT THAN YOU ELSE I'D BEAT YOUR ASS!" He roared, just before narrowly dodging a glob of acid from the beast.

Wait a minute…

…

…

…

"That's it!" I yelled. I was looking at it when Kacchan yelled, and noticed several dents in its' body, especially the ribs and one small one on the head, areas where we had weakened it with multiple attacks.

More importantly, though, it had its' back facing the equipment room.

"Iida, I need you to launch me toward that thing!" I yelled, hoping he would hear me over the sounds of battle.

"Are you crazy?!" The class representative yelled. "You do know you'll likely gain fatal injuries while near it, right?"

I had thought about it. "Tell Todoroki to freeze me afterwards, then take me to Recovery Girl!" Not a good plan by far, but the best I could do on a ten second basis.

Iida zoomed toward me. "You'll very likely get badly hurt, you know that right?" he worriedly told me.

I smiled at him, more of a determined grin than a happy smile. "Yeah, but it's better that one is hurt and can recover, than all of us dead." I told him. "Besides," I continued, "I'm used to it by this point."

Looking at me and seeing there was no give in my being, he sighed. "Prepare yourself Midoriya. You'll be going there fast."

He picked me up, activated his Quirk, and flew around the gym to gain momentum. He started a countdown,

"3"

I was born ready.

"2"

Really ready.

"1"

… maybe not as ready as I liked.

"GO!"

Everything was a blur at this time, and even more so as he let me go. I caught a glimpse of pink, of orange, of red and of yellow. It had barely been a second, but I was in the monster's face.

He swung and clotheslined me, and I saw black for a few seconds.

…

…

…

…

"ooooh, that hurts." I groaned as I got up, feeling immensely lucky that he didn't break my skull.

Glad we weakened him, otherwise I would've died. Though I will definitely have a concussion. It was then that I surveyed my surroundings as best as I could, and smiled at where I was.

The equipment room, right next to the baseball section.

'I will definitely have to thank principal Nezu for bringing this sport here. All Might as well, for persuading him.'

I grabbed the bat, the familiar weight feeling good in my hands. I remember the first time I tried it.

Aizawa and Midnight had told us that ever since Quirks became the norm, sports across the world had to upgrade. Sports with inflatable balls had to either ban quirks from being used, or to upgrade the sport, including a reinforced ball. Sports that required a tool of any sort had to do the same. It became quickly apparent that Quirkless games were of no fun to watch, so they all upgraded the tools and equipment used.

In my hands right now was one of these upgraded tools, a baseball bat made of typical oak wood, but with a titanium rod an inch thick running the length of the bat.

Glad people who use these as actual weapons against other people immediately get detained and put in an environment that naturally cancels out their quirk.

Under normal circumstances, I would be one of those people, but there are three reasons why I'm not going to be.

This is not a person, this is a genetically designed monster used solely for destruction and acts of terror.

This is self-defense.

And 3. Using a monster that All Might had a hard time defeating to cause mass mayhem garners the use of this stylized club.

'Let's go' I think to myself.

3rd POV

The monster was brutal, slamming his tendrils of pure muscle everywhere, spitting acid and saliva everywhere. The students were tuckered out and discouraged from fighting, as this absolute beast seemed near invincible.

Uraraka decided to see if she could make it float, so she went to grab an arm as it came flying by her, only for another to hit her, and send her flying into the wall.

"URARAKA!" came the shouts of her friends, with the expected "RoundFace!" coming in. Too tired to run to her, and too far away to do anything, the only thing they could do was watch as the monster readied a particularly large bubble of acid. As the bubble grew to the size of a watermelon, no one noticed movement at the back of the monster.

Just as the bubble grew large enough for the monster to open his maw as wide as it could go, a loud, meaty 'THWACK!' reached the ears of the class, and the monster fell to the side, Midoriya on its' side with a bat, yelling:

"OUTTA THE FUCKIN PARK!"

He then lowered the bat, looking his classmates dead in the eye and said "Well? I can't keep this thing down alone, my arm is busted from that swing."

Sure enough, his left arm had taken the shock of the attack after putting 5% into the swing, rendering it useless.

After a couple seconds of silence, and prompted by the stirring of the monster, two people, Ashido and Kaminari gave a shout of affirmation, and ran as fast as they could toward the equipment room grabbing two bats each to give to their friends. Sero used his quirk to grab even more of them, dispensing them until everyone was armed and ready.

With a rallying cry of "URAAAAAAAAA!" the students ran toward the monster, their previous exhaustion gone as they gained their second wind, and proceeded to beat it with bats, grunts of effort as they continually put everything they could into each swing, the thumps of bat hitting monster making wonderful music to their frustrated ears.

The scene when the faculty walked in was surely one they did not expect, especially considering that the Himiko girl had told them that a monster was missing from the ones they had let loose, and Tetsutetsu had come running, telling them something about a monster in the gym and how class 1-A was fighting it, but losing.

As they neared the gym, they heard a voice yell out "KEEP FIGHTING!", causing them to quicken their pace from a run to a full blown sprint.

Midnight kicked open the door, showing the faculty what exactly was happening, causing a shocked expression to settle over the group as they processed exactly what they saw:

The students of 1-A had bats, and were stationed around and on the monster, beating it into submission, while the monster was in the fetal position, crying.

Their shocked expressions only grew as one Izuku Midoriya jumped on top of it, waving his bat up and down like a raider claiming its' prize, and proceeded to issue a war cry that resembled those one might have heard on the battlefields of the American Civil War. He then jumped off of the monster, turning while he did so, and let gravity and momentum carry his bat right into the creature's brain, knocking it unconscious and in a pained state.

Izuku looked at his classmates, totally oblivious of the faculty behind him, and yelled: "THAT'S HOW WE DO IT AT UA!" He then got in the monster's unconscious face, shouting "YOU DON'T MESS WITH US, YOU BIG UGLY S.O.B!"

He decided a rallying cry was called for.

"WHO ARE WE?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"1a!" came a few shouts.

"THAT'S NOT LOUD ENOUGH. I SAID WHO ARE WE!" Izuku yelled, even louder this time, getting a few more to join in.

"1-a!" came the slightly louder reply.

"I STILL CANNOT HEAR YOU, WHO IN THE HELL ARE WE?" He all but screamed, getting everyone to join in, even Bakugo and the injured Ochako.

"1-A!" He heard, ringing across the walls of the gym.

"THAT'S RIGHT! WHEN I SAY 'WE ARE' YOU SAY '1-A', GOT IT?"

"WE ARE!" he yelled.

"1-A!" he got.

"WE ARE!"

"1-A!"

"WE ARE!"

"1-A!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled, the peak of his adrenaline finally arriving.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" he got, the same was apparent for everyone else.

The faculty's expressions went from shocked, to prideful, and then to concern as the students began dropping due to exhaustion, their ragged breathing and pulsating chests the only signal that they were alive.

As they started gathering the students, two thoughts kept on going through All Might's mind: 'I'm proud of you, Midoriya my boy.' And 'Recovery girl is gonna be so pissed.'

 **And that's that. Finally active again, I know. I just lost my motivation for a long while. This might be the only one for a while. I'm sorry, but I've had a lot on my plate. As always, have fun and enjoy yourselves. Silent Soviet, logging off.**


End file.
